Spy IMing
by always-hiding
Summary: This is just an IM of the main Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys, over a random summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! HAPPY NEW YEARS! :) Just to let you know this is my first story, (but I've been reading Fanfiction for a while) so I decided to try something easier like IMs, but I'm going to start with regular writing in this story (for the introduction).**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Ally Carter does.**

Hi, my name is Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie, and I'm just an average girl with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. The thing is though, my school is pretty much just a school for spies, even though you can go here and become whatever you want in life. My mom, the headmistress, was a spy before she came here, too. I have three best friends (who are conveniently my roommates at school) named Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry. Rebecca is also known as Bex, so I suggest you call her that unless you want her to use a very painful move we learned in P&E this year on you. She can be described as a British exotic beauty who is also the first international Gallagher girl. We call Elizabeth Liz, and she's an extremely smart, whitish-blond haired, tiny southern girl. Macey is the governor's daughter, so she's well known and has short, black straight hair, icy blue eyes, a diamond-studded nose ring, and is pretty much flawless.

If you're wondering what time it is now, it's those last few minutes of school where everyone is saying good-bye for the summer. Something exciting that's happening though is that the school is opening a website where us spies in training can communicate and keep in touch over the summer. The only problem I see with it is that the assassins/spies in training at Blackthorne (our brother school) will be aloud to use it, too. I wouldn't mind it, but last year we did an exchange with Blackthorne where they sent some of the Blackthorne boys to our school for a semester and that's when I met Zachary Goode.

Also known as Zach the infuriating, annoying, mysterious boy who comes into my life at times when I seem to need help/saving. That last part might seem nice, but it's not when he acts like he likes me, then disappears and pops back into my life later with way different emotions than the last time.

Anyway, back to the website for us to communicate since we're all going to be in different places over the summer, it's called Spy IMing.

**This is just the introduction so sorry if it was boring, but it would be helpful if you could review, too since this is my first story after all. Hope you liked it so far (IMing in the next chapter). :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! This chapter is one where the characters first start using the IM program.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, but Ally Carter does.**

Notice: Users of Spy IMing, we'd like to tell you a few things before you use this program. First, no matter how hard we try to make your conversations unhackable that will be impossible since most of you are spies in training (so that means conversations aren't really private, yes even in private messaging). Second, this IM program has been set up for spies/spies in training/geniuses with spy abilities only (so that means get off here if you're not any of said things, thank you). Lastly, we're sorry for any inconveniences you may face and we thank you for choosing Spy IMing.

Users

Chameleon ~ Cammie

Duchess ~ Bex

Bookworm ~ Liz

Peacock ~ Macey

Shadow ~ Zach

Hotshot ~ Grant

Hacker ~ Jonas

Status

Chameleon: Just read the notice for this program. :D :D

Duchess: LOL read it, too Cam.

Bookworm: Definitely hacking conversations. (haha)

Peacock: Thank goodness this is only for spies.

Shadow: Well, so much for my secrecy.

Hotshot: Is it just me, or does that notice seem kind of rude?

Hacker: Of course I'll be hacking, too.

_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock have logged on_

Peacock: Hey girls, this program is great. I can IM you anywhere I go this summer and don't have to worry about creepy people/ people I don't want to talk to while doing so.

Duchess: I totally agree, it's international, too (seeing as how I'm in England using this, duh).

Chameleon: And now I can talk to my friends while I'm alone on the farm (just when I'm not farming).

Bookworm: Why didn't I think of this before? *mentally slaps forehead*

Chameleon: Well, I don't really think we had time for one of these before.

Bookworm: …

Duchess: Its ok Liz, you come up with plenty of other great stuff.

Bookworm: Thanks Bex. :)

Chameleon: What am I chopped liver?

Peacock: Don't feel bad Cam, I was kind of ignored by Liz, too.

Bookworm: Oh, sorry Cammie, thanks!

Peacock: …

Duchess: LMAO

Cammie: :D

Bookworm: Um… am I missing something?

Duchess: Liz, our little genius.

_Chameleon, Duchess, and Peacock have logged off  
_

Bookworm: Was that a yes or no?

_Bookworm has logged off_

_Shadow, Hotshot, and Hacker have logged on_

Hotshot: Hey guys, I'm totally psyched we have this IM program now cause I'll be able to talk to my British Bombshell all summer long. :D

Hacker: Hi, and maybe I'll get to talk to Liz to see if she likes me…

Shadow: I should have known you guys only wanted to use this for your "girlfriends."

Hotshot: Oh, don't you act like part of the reason you signed up wasn't because you're totally and completely in love with Cammie aka the Chameleon aka the girl of your dreams.

Shadow: I have-

_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock have logged on_

Duchess: HA! I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE CAMMIE!

Bookworm: Do you really dream about her? That's so sweet. :)

Peacock: I definitely called this all from the beginning!

Chameleon: So... is it true Zach?

Shadow: I…

_Shadow has logged off_

Hacker: Wow... so I guess they really weren't kidding about that hacking thing.

Bookworm: Yep. We saw everything.

Duchess: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT! When I get my hands on that boy…

Peacock: Don't hurt him Bex, you might just take away the little courage he has left... :D

Duchess: Hmmm? Who said anything about hurting?

Hotshot: Oh, good so that means if I lose my courage when saying something important (and I'm not saying that I will) you won't hurt me Bex?

Duchess: What did you have in mind? It all depends on the situation. *grins evilly*

Chameleon: Are you trying to scare the boy, Bex?

Duchess: Of course not... I'm his British Bombshell...

Hotshot: Oh, so you heard that? I, ah, I... have to go check on my soup! Come on Jonas!

_Hotshot has logged off_

Hacker: Well, I guess that's my queue... bye girls, Liz. :)

_Hacker has logged off_

Chameleon: Good luck with that one Bex, gotta run. Bye girls!

Bookworm: Me, too, bye!

Duchess: Bye Cam, Liz!

Peacock: TTYL my peeps.

_Chameleon and Bookworm have logged off_

Duchess: So, he can cook?

Peacock: All I'm going to say to that, my darling, is that you have a boy on your hands with many talents.

_Peacock has logged off_

Duchess: Thanks for that info., Mace.

_Duchess has logged off_

**Ok, well I guess that's it for now, but I'm not really sure when I'll update again. Please review, so I can know if I did okay on the IM chat and to know if you like what I've put up all together. :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

**Messesgoodenewtmen****: Thanks and, Macey was referring to Grant's "cooking" and amazing non-ability to confront Bex with his British Bombshell nickname for her (even though he said he had the courage to admit something like that).**

Status

Chameleon: Still wondering about what Grant said, err typed about Zach.

Duchess: Questioning Grant's abilities.

Bookworm: Seeing who can hack into 20 private messages first, me or Jonas? (But I'm definitely going to win.)

Peacock: Thinking of my friends' relationships, asking myself why they chose to be in them.

Shadow: Going to kill Grant.

Hotshot: Setting up safety measures against Zach.

Hacker: Going to beat you Liz, just wait.

_Chameleon and Peacock have logged on_

Chameleon: Hey, Macey. What's up?

Peacock: Do you find yourself attracted to Zach?

Chameleon: What?

Peacock: Just answer the question Cam, just answer the question.

Chameleon: Um... I guess...

_Shadow has logged on_

Shadow: *smirk*

_Shadow has logged off_

Chameleon: WTF? And... MACEY! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ANSWER THAT ON HERE?

Peacock: I think you just needed to let it out.

Chameleon: TO WHOM?

Peacock: Well me... and Zach since it's obvious he has feelings for you. My proof is right up there and what Grant said yesterday.

Chameleon: Do you really think I would want to admit my feelings for Zach on an IM he can read? *twitch*

Peacock: Of course not! That's why I was here to give you that little push! Btw you probably don't want to be twitching, it's not very attractive. ;) Chow!

_Peacock has logged off  
_

Chameleon: Macey!

_Bookworm has logged on_

Bookworm: Hi, Cammie!

Chameleon: Hello there, Liz. Oh, so did you win your competition with Jonas?

Bookworm: Yes! I knew I would, too. :D

_Hacker has logged on_

Hacker: Only by 0.793592921 seconds!

Bookworm: That doesn't matter cause I still won!

Hacker: Every second counts!

Bookworm: That wasn't a second.

Hacker: Ummm...

Chameleon: Well, congratulations on your win, Liz!

Hacker: I want a rematch!

Bookworm: You're on and thanks Cam.

_Bookworm and Hacker have logged off_

_Duchess and Hotshot have logged on_

Chameleon: Hey Bex, Grant!

Duchess: Sup, Cam?

Hotshot: Would either of you happen to know where I can find someone to put bars on my windows that will keep a spy out?

Duchess: No, no one comes to mind.

Chameleon: Why are you looking?

Hotshot: Did you read mine and Zach's statuses? He's out to get me, I'm taking cover!

Duchess: I don't he means it literally Grant. Calm down.

Hotshot: Hold on, I just heard a knock on my window...

Chameleon: Ok, so Bex-

Hotshot: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zach's standing right outside of my unbarred windows! HELP!

Duchess: Hmm, that's funny I didn't think he was serious...

Chameleon: So this proves Zach has feelings for me after all.

Hotshot: How can you be thinking that at a time like this, he's almost in! Ok, Bex if I don't make it out of this alive I really like y-

_Hotshot has been disconnected_

Chameleon: At least he admitted his true feelings... too bad you might never see him again.

Duchess: This kinda sucks.

Chameleon: I hear ya.

Duchess: I guess I'm gonna go try and figure out if Grants alive. Bye, Cam.

Chameleon: See you soon, Bex!

_Duchess has logged off_

_Bookworm and Hacker have logged on_

Bookworm: Cammie, guess what?

Chameleon: You and Jonas both tripped over air at the same time and landed in a pool of pudding?

Bookworm: Wha? No, I was talking about who won our game, except this time we just-

Hacker: tied.

Chameleon: Um, ok, so how do you feel about this?

Bookworm: Well, I was getting

Hacker: to that.

Bookworm: Before I was

Hacker: interrupted.

Bookworm: Would you

Hacker: stop that? Nope.

Bookworm: Excuse

Hacker: me?

Bookworm: You know what, Cammie I

Hacker: like Jonas?

Bookworm: Well, I was going to go with "am leaving," but what you said works, too. :)

Hacker: I like you, too Liz. :)

Chameleon: Awww. That was a cute, but slightly rude way to admit your feelings.

Bookworm: Ikr? Um... I'm going to go now Cammie.

Hacker: Me, too, bye!

Chameleon: Bye, little love birds. ;)

_Bookworm and Jonas have logged off_

_Shadow has logged on_

Chameleon: Hi Zach.

Shadow: Hello, Gallagher girl.

Chameleon: Um, so is Grant alive?

Shadow: Sadly, yes.

Chameleon: What did you do to him?

Shadow: ...It's better you don't know.

Chameleon: Does Bex know he's alive?

Shadow: I think so, I'm pretty sure that's who he was talking to on the phone as I left. Cause I really don't think he would call his mom, British Bombshell.

Chameleon: Oh, well that's good.

Shadow: ...So, Cammie, you find me attractive?

Chameleon: And you are deeply in love with me and have dreams about me?

Shadow: Hmm, maybe I should have thought that through before saying that...

Chameleon: Probably.

Shadow: Actually Cammie, I like you...

Chameleon: Really?

Shadow: Yes, I've known for sure from the first time I kissed you at Gallagher.

Chameleon: I like you, too Zach.

_Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, Hotshot, and Hacker have logged on_

Peacock: I told you, you needed to let it out Cammie. ;)

Bookworm: Sorry for ruining your moment, but you guys will be perfect together.

Duchess: I'll approve of him, Cam when Grant's black eye heals.

Hotshot: That wasn't so hard, was it Zach?

Hacker: Um... congratulations?

Chameleon: Thanks everyone, but I think I'm going to go now. *awkwardly smiles and waves bye*

Shadow: Yeah, catch you later, Cam.

_Chameleon and Shadow have logged off_

Peacock: Well, that was fun, but I really have to be somewhere right now.

Bookworm: I'm going out with the family, so good-bye. :)

Duchess: Bye, I'm going to go, too.

Hotshot: See you all soon.

Hacker: Bye, and Grant, why would we all be seeing you soon?

Hotshot: I'll be in you're dreams of course. ;)

Hacker: ...

_Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, and Hacker have logged off_

Hotshot: You can't run from the truth! Or leave them in a chatroom for that matter...

_Hotshot has logged off_

**That's it, please review. Hope you liked it! :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! :) :) Happy reading!**

Status

Chameleon: Helping on the farm (but thinking of Zach).

Duchess: I'm a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend. :D

Bookworm: Family outing was fun. :)

Peacock: Planning my shopping spree.

Shadow: Classified.

Hotshot: Calling my British Bombshell.

Hacker: Trying to find out why Zach's status is classified.

_Chameleon and Duchess have logged on_

Duchess: Caaaammmmmmiiiiieeeeeee!

Chameleon: Yeeessssss?

Duchess: Guueeeessssssss wwwhhhaaaaaaaatttttttttt?

Chameleon: Ok, we can stop doing that now, and Grant called you and asked you to be his girlfriend and you said yes!

Duchess: No... I mean yes! Wait, how did you know?

Chameleon: Well, 1) I read his and your statuses, 2) you're really excited and Grant told you he really liked you yesterday, and 3) I just know (and 4: I'm a spy).

Duchess: ...

Chameleon: Way to go, Bex! :)

Duchess: Thanks, Cammie! :D

_Peacock has logged on_

Duchess: Maaaaacccccccc-

Peacock: Wait, you and Grant are boyfriend, girlfriend?

Chameleon: Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head, Mace.

Peacock: So I'm guessing I'm right?

Duchess: Yes! Am I currently the luckiest girl in the world or what?

Peacock: ...

Chameleon: No comment.

_Hacker has logged on_

Hacker: Yes! I finally figured it out!

Duchess: Um, were you reading our conversation before?

Hacker: Um, no?

Chameleon: LOL.

Peacock: LMAO (because I would never ROFL, do you know what that could do to your outfit and hair? *shudders*).

Duchess: ...

Hacker: Uh, what just happened?

Chameleon: It doesn't matter Jonas, what did you figure out?

Hacker: Why Zach's status is classified!

Peacock: Well?

Hacker: He's trying to find out Cam's phone number!

Duchess: How did you find that out? It doesn't seem like something you can hack.

Hacker: That's because I didn't hack anything.

Chameleon: So how did you find out?

Hacker: ...Well, before we left Blackthorne I put a bug on his and Grant's laptops... and at one point I heard him asking the operator for Cammie's grandparents number and Cammie's number.

Peacock: Wow, Jonas I didn't know you would do something like that. Bravo!

Chameleon: Can I have the frequency to the bug in Zach's room?

Hacker: Yeah sure it's-

_Shadow has logged on_

Shadow: Don't you dare Jonas! So that's how Grant knew I dream about Cammie, you gave him the frequency, but didn't tell him he was bugged, too!

Hacker: ...!

Duchess: ROFL.

Peacock: Wow.

Chameleon: *grins evilly*

Shadow: WTF? What kind of reaction is that?

Peacock: You didn't realize you admitted to dreaming about Cammie, did you?

Shadow: Oh, sh-

Duchess: Language boy!

Shadow: How do you feel about this Cammie, cause personally I think you should feel honored?

Chameleon: I feel lucky, for a lot of reasons, the main ones being someone dreams about me (which can actually be kind of creepy), I can and will hold that against you, and I'll hold the fact that you talk in your sleep against you, too. :D

Shadow: Something tells me I should leave now (and check my laptop for bugs). Bye!

_Shadow has logged off_

Hacker: Dang, he's gonna crush my bug.

Chameleon: Well that is disappointing.

_Bookworm and Hotshot have logged on_

Bookworm: Someone say something about a bug being crushed?

Hotshot: Ew, gross, bug guts.

Duchess: Man up Grant!

Hotshot: ... I mean... cool bug guts, yum...

Duchess: Yum?

Hotshot: Uh, well, I don't do good under pressure from you Bex!

Duchess: What's that supposed to mean?

Hotshot: ... *panicking*

Hacker: Whipped!

_Duchess and Hotshot have logged off_

_Duchess has changed her status to: Talking some sense into my man!_

_Hotshot has changed his status to: God give me strength... please!_

Peacock: You go Bex, let him have it!

Chameleon: Going to get Bex to tell me how it goes, this could be interesting!

Bookworm: I feel kind of bad for Grant, knowing Bex's abilities and parts of her... personality.

Hacker: I wonder about Grant's motives and choices sometimes...

Peacock: We all do Jonas.

Bookworm: Maybe we should help him. :)

Chameleon: It's nice you're trying to be helpful and all Liz, but this is Bex, you have to let things play out naturally. Besides, what would she do to someone who still has a black eye?

Bookworm: Well, she could find him and give him another one.

Chameleon: Liz!

Bookworm: Just being logical.

Peacock: It would look better if he was trying to be fashionable, but in reality black eyes do nothing for your look. Unless you're trying to be goth or something along those lines.

Hacker: It does make sense, oh, here let me check my bug!

Bookworm: What bug?

Chameleon: The bug he planted in Grant's laptop.

Bookworm: Oh, that's useful.

Peacock: Ikr?

Hacker: On the bright side Bex isn't there terrorizing Grant, but on the down side I can here her screaming and terrorizing at him through a phone.

Chameleon: Darn, it's nothing we haven't seen before, then.

Peacock: Hey Cam, weren't you just against the whole hurting Grant thing?

Chameleon: Yeah, but before that I said how I wanted to get Bex to tell me the details because it looked interesting then, just not as much now. There also had to be a voice of reason, and I didn't see anyone stepping up.

Peacock: Well, Liz was coming up with one of the worst case scenarios at the time so I see your point.

Chameleon: It's kind of weird to see the day Liz isn't the voice of reason.

Peacock: Maybe we should talk to her about it, Liz?

Bookworm: Uhhh... this is awkward.

Hacker: Liz will always be my voice of reason. :)

Bookworm: Aww, thanks Jonas.

Peacock: You know this might help out with Liz's awkwardness, but now for me and Cammie this is definitely awkward.

Chameleon: Yeah, but you guys are cute. ;)

Bookworm: I'm going to go talk to Jonas, see you later!

Hacker: Yep, I'll be exiting, too.

Chameleon: Bye Liz, Jonas. :)

Peacock: Bye, but you better give us details Liz!

_Bookworm and Hacker have logged off_

Peacock: This has been tiring so Cammie, I'm afraid we'll be parting ways now.

Chameleon: What a great way to phrase it Mace.

Peacock: I know, I'm just that brilliant. ;)

Chameleon: Bye, Macey.

Peacock: Bye, Cam!

_Chameleon and Peacock have logged off_

**Another chapter done! Sadly, though my chapters might start being less frequent seeing as how I have school on Monday, which usually brings a lot of homework, ugh. Please review, thanks! :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing people! :) I forgot to put disclaimers during the last to chapters so I'll put one this time.**

**Disclaimer- As much as I love Ally Carter and the GG series, I sadly don't own.**

Status

Chameleon: What ended up happening, Bex? Wow, I feel like I'm asking what happened on the latest drama show.

Duchess: Just majorly yelled at Grant, don't think it's helping his being less intimidated by me, but then again he did ask me to be his girlfriend, right?

Bookworm: Jonas said he would hold my hand! :)

Peacock: Details Liz!

Shadow: Questioning my friend's loyalties to me.

Hotshot: Trying to man up...

Hacker: I'll be there for you, Liz. :)

_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock have logged on_

Peacock: Ok, no time for hellos if you want to do that, save it till later! Liz, details on the phone call, and there's no backing out of this. ;)

Bookworm: Um, ok well as you all know (well maybe not Bex) Jonas called me-

Peacock: Just get on with it!

Bookworm: Sheesh! I was getting there, so anyway we were talking about all these chemicals and then randomly I said that my hands were cold and-

Peacock: Oooh, can I help you pick out some gloves, maybe mittens, I think those would look cute on you.

Chameleon: What happened to Liz finishing her story?

Peacock: Oh, right, no more interruptions!

Chameleon: *roles eyes*

Bookworm: Okay... so after that Jonas said that if he were there with me, he would hold my hands to keep them warm. That's also why he said he'd be there for me on his status. :)

Peacock: Aww, that's such a cute story! Btw he knew just what to say.

Chameleon: You guys just make the best little couple! ;)

Duchess: I'm really happy for you Liz, but if he's ever not there for you just tell us girls, and we'll make sure his bloody butt pays for all the bloody trouble he's caused!

Bookworm: Well, thanks gals, I know you'll always have my back!

Duchess: No problem and I say this for all of us. :)

Peacock: I don't know some of this relationship watching can be pretty tiring, am I right, Cam?

Duchess: Macey!

Peacock: Oh, calm down, I was just kidding... maybe... *queue evil laughter*

Chameleon: Oh my Macey, I think you should stop before you give Bex an under-aged heart attack or frighten someone.

_Hacker has logged on_

Hacker: Hello.

Bookworm: Hi, Jonas!

Chameleon: So what's going on in your life Jonas?

Hacker: Oh, same old, same old, except this one huge part that makes me question why I was even alive before.

Bookworm: What part?

Hacker: You, Liz, you're my world. :)

Bookworm: Oh.. *blushes* You're mine, too, Jonas.

_Bookworm and Hacker have logged off_

Duchess: Well, I wonder where those two kids went...

Peacock: What are you suggesting, Bex?

Duchess: Nothing, absolutely nothing. ;)

Peacock: Uh huh, I'm so sure.

_Hotshot has logged on_

Hotshot: Hello, my ladies.

Chameleon: _Your_ ladies?

Hotshot: Yep.

Chameleon: Ever heard of feminism?

Hotshot: Why yes I have.

Chameleon: Are you serious right now?

Hotshot: Completely.

Chameleon: Do I have to spell this out for you?

Hotshot: Nope, T-H-I-S.

Chameleon: You're a hopeless cause, what does Bex see in you?

Hotshot: Well, personally-

Chameleon: That question wasn't meant for you to answer Grant. *mentally slaps forehead*

Hotshot: But I wanted to answer it.

Chameleon: *mentally slaps Grant's forehead*

Hotshot: *gasps!* Cammie, how could you?

Chameleon: Like this, *mentally slaps Grant's forehead again.*

Duchess: Hey Cam, could you stop mentally abusing my boyfriend?

Hotshot: Yeah!

Chameleon: I don't know, this is kind of fun...

Peacock: I didn't know you were so violent, Cam. ;)

Chameleon: Well, now that you mention it, we are spies-in-training.

Peacock: Point taken.

Duchess: I have to go, so, you know, bye!

Hotshot: Bex, take me with you!

Duchess: Sorry Grant, but I can't.

Hotshot: Then I'll come to you!

Peacock: That's great, so anyway, bye guys!

Chameleon: See you later!

_Duchess and Hotshot have logged off_

Chameleon: Wait, what did Grant mean by, I'll come to you?

Peacock: Guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we? ;)

_Shadow has logged on_

Shadow: Hey Gallagher girl, Macey.

Chameleon: Hi, Zach.

Peacock: Zachary.

Shadow: It's great to see you, too McHenry.

Peacock: I know it is! :D

Shadow: Wow, really?

Peacock: Yep! I definitely know that it's great to see me!

Shadow: ...

Chameleon: So what brings you to this chat, Zach?

Shadow: Boredom.

Peacock: Translation: To see you, Cam.

Chameleon: Well, that makes me feel great! I sound like a last option!

Shadow: You're not my last option; you're my first and only!

Chameleon: Great, now I sound like a charity case.

Peacock: Wow, go Zach, you're really racking up the brownie points!

Shadow: Well your comment/translation didn't really help!

Peacock: But it did.

Shadow: *sighs* Cam, what I guess I was trying to say was if I don't have you I don't have a life because you're my life.

Chameleon: Oh my gosh, Zach, I don't know what to say!

Peacock: See, that helped, you admitted something else! Accepting the situation is the first step to getting better...

Chameleon: Hello? Weren't we just having a moment there, are you ignoring me?

Shadow: Are you saying I have a problem?

Chameleon: I give up!

Peacock: Yes! Part of it is always being really cryptic instead of being straightforward and just saying something!

Chameleon: *blows stray hairs in front of face for lack of something better to do*

Shadow: How would you know if I'm cryptic, or not?

Peacock: Evidence right there, boy!

Chameleon: You know, I thought you were supposed to enhance my "love" life, Macey, not interrupt it!

Shadow: Why would that be cryptic?

Chameleon: WTF? Is _ANYONE _going to answer me?

Peacock: That would be cryptic for the same reason, what you just said was cryptic! No straightforward answer!

Chameleon: You know what, let me try something... &$*&%(&#(%&)*&^#^$%$!

Shadow: I can answer straightforward!

Chameleon: Nothing. *sighs*

Peacock: That doesn't mean you're not cryptic!

Chameleon: Talking to you guys in the middle of an argument is like talking to a brick wall!

Peacock: I am wayyy more fashionable and non-drab looking than a brick wall!

Chameleon: So that's what it takes to get your attention?

Peacock: What do you mean?

Chameleon: ...

_Chameleon has logged off_

Shadow: Wait, I wanted to talk to you Gallagher girl!

Peacock: I just don't get why she would leave me with you.

Shadow: Hey, this isn't the best moment of my life either.

Peacock: Of course it is, you're alone with moi. Sadly, it's the one of the worst moments of my life cause I got stuck with you, so bye!

Shadow: Why do I even bother?

Peacock: Exactly my thoughts!

Shadow: ...

_Peacock and Shadow logged off_

**I'm proud of myself right now, my chapters keep getting longer! :) Okay, please review! **

**~always-hiding~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! :D Since school has started for me I probably won't be updating as fast as I did with the other chapters cause of all my homework so, sorry. Ok, next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I'm just borrowing Ally Carter's characters, so I don't own.**

Status

Chameleon: If you ever see Macey and Zach arguing just walk away... or if you really need something, comment on Macey's fashion...

Duchess: OMG! Grant's in London! :D

Bookworm: Hacking into the CIA to update myself on current events.

Peacock: Why would someone leave anyone alone in a room with Zach?

Shadow: Going to talk to Gallagher girl.

Hotshot: Locating Bex. Already halfway there, in London (well, more then halfway if you ask me anyway).

Hacker: Going fishing... no idea why... other than the fact my dad wants to go.

_Chameleon and Shadow have logged on_

Shadow: Hey Gallagher girl, I've been waiting to talk to you since yesterday, but you left before I had the chance.

Chameleon: ...

Shadow: You gonna answer me?

Chameleon: ...

Shadow: Did I do something?

Chameleon: ...

Shadow: What did I do?

Chameleon:

Shadow: How did you even do that? It doesn't let me put nothing!

Chameleon: ...

Shadow: Oh! Maybe you mean I did nothing! *smirks*

Chameleon: ...

Shadow: Then what's the problem?

Chameleon: Do you know how many times I've wanted to roll my eyes during this conversation?

Shadow: What?

Chameleon: **Roll my eyes?**

Shadow: Um, no? But what do you mean conversation? You didn't even put anything one of those times!

Chameleon: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Shadow: Huh?

Chameleon: What did you (as in Zach) want to talk (as in have a conversation) to me (as in Cammie or sometimes Gallagher girl in your case) about? Wow, Zach, you're kind of slow today...

Shadow: Uh, okay...

Chameleon: Hello, answer the question!

Shadow: Oh, right! Well... I wanted to continue our conversation from yesterday...

Chameleon: *definitely rolling eyes*

Shadow: What's that supposed to mean?

Chameleon: Oh, nothing.

Shadow: Ok, so, um there are all these things about you, Cam...

Chameleon: Like the way I role my eyes? *grins*

Shadow: Yes, but because it's part of what makes you who you are, like the way you're loyal to your friends, act humble, try to see the good in people, and the way you can break my walls down, if even for a little bit when no one else can... :)

Chameleon: Zach... that's so sweet. :D I love that you noticed all those things about me... you make me feel really special when you say things like this. :)

Shadow: You make me feel special just by talking to me, Cam, especially when I feel like I'm not good enough for you.

Chameleon: Don't say that Zach, you're better than good for me.

Shadow: Probably not...

Chameleon: You know, I think this makes up for yesterday when you totally ignored me. ;)

Shadow: What?

_Bookworm and Peacock have logged on_

Peacock: Hello, Cam! :) Zach.

Chameleon: Hey, Macey, Liz! :D

Bookworm: Hi Cam, Zach. :)

Peacock: Wait a minute, Caaammmmiiieeee, why are you so happy?

Shadow: Because I'm the greatest person in the world and you can't deny it!

Peacock: Excuse me? I thought we went over-

Chameleon: Woah! Stop right there, I don't need another argument between the two of you! And you wouldn't ignore sweet little Liz, would you?

Peacock: Um, first I have no idea what you're talking about. Second, of course I wouldn't ignore Liz!

Chameleon: Yet, you ignore me without realizing it? *sighs* Maybe it's because I'm the Chameleon...

Peacock: Uh... right, sure, whatever you say Cam, so your happiness?

Chameleon: *rolls eyes* Well, Zach was kind of true...

Shadow: Ha!

Peacock: Ignoring that, so I was right? It's something to do with Zach and his feelings (that only reach out to one person, which is you, Cam!)!

Chameleon: Um, yeah... He was just telling me about the things he likes about me and how he isn't good enough for the amazing person I call myself! ;)

Peacock: Aww, sounds cute! Hey, Liz, hack their conversation and send it to me!

Bookworm: I'd love to! :)

Chameleon: What the? Macey!

Shadow: Again, my secrecy? Don't you respect it? Wait a second, don't answer that McHenry.

Peacock: Wasn't planning to.

Shadow: Yeah, right. *smirks*

Bookworm: I just sent it to you Macey!

Peacock: Thanks Liz! :)

Chameleon: At least it saves me the trouble of repeating it to you...

Peacock: Ikr? Amazing what technology can do these days. ;)

Bookworm: Hey, Cam, I'm going to put this into my Boy-to-English translator, okay?

Chameleon: Wow, even Liz didn't ask.

Shadow: Your what?

Bookworm: N-nothing, I-

Peacock: Liz, let me handle this. Nothing you need to know Zach, you can go die in a hole now.

Shadow: What the heck? You know that plan wouldn't really work anyways, seeing as how you would pretty much kill Gallagher girl, too.

Peacock: She doesn't have to know it was me and she's a strong girl, we could help her find someone new...

Chameleon: _She's_ right here.

Peacock: Dang, I need a new plan now!

Chameleon: Wow, thanks. It's nice to know you've got my back, Mace.

Peacock: Anytime, Cam. So, your conversation with _it_-

Shadow: I am not an it!

Peacock: Sure you are. Well, it doesn't look like you needed me for this conversation, Cam, except for at the end, you lost me. :)

Chameleon: Of course I did, Macey.

Bookworm: Cammie, I think you're growing up! :)

Peacock: What are we going to do, Liz? Soon she won't need us at all! ;)

Chameleon: I'll always need you guys, even when I don't or you don't want me to!

_Duchess and Hotshot have logged on_

Duchess: Hello, darlings! Did you know Grant is sitting next to me?

Hotshot: Did you know I have the best view at this internet café?

Duchess: That's nice of you to say Grant, but if your eyes stray to the wrong places... (Say hello to my not-so-little friends.)

Chameleon: Hello, Grant, Bex!

Bookworm: Hiya, there!

Peacock: ¡Hola, amigos! Since when does Grant sit next to you in this so-called _internet café_?

Duchess: Since he came to find me in London, he just can't stay at my house... *sigh*

Chameleon: Hmm, I wonder why. ;)

Duchess: Are you implying something, Cammie?

Peacock: Are **you** implying something, Bex?

Duchess: Me? Why of course not! *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

Chameleon: Just as I thought. :D

Bookworm: Bex, how long is Grant staying?

Duchess: Um, I don't know, Grant?

Hotshot: Hmm?

Duchess: How long are you staying?

Hotshot: Staying where?

Duchess: In London, you bloody idiot!

Hotshot: What? Oh, sorry, I was distracted by your beauty, Bex...

Bookworm: Aww, he's implying you're beautiful, Bex!

Shadow: Really, that's your excuse for staring at her? At least I don't stare at Gallagher girl openly, and then make up for it by "implying she's beautiful."

Hotshot: The picture of her you sleep with begs to differ. :D

Shadow: ...

Peacock: Cammie, he didn't deny it! Bet you didn't think he actually had one!

Chameleon: Actually, I doubted it at first...

Peacock: So, does she look good in the picture? If not, I can and need to supply you with a better one.

Chameleon: Hey, don't just start giving away pictures of me!

Peacock: What's the harm if he already has one; I just want to make it better.

Chameleon: ...

Duchess: I always thought Zach was a softie at heart. ;)

Bookworm: I think it's sweet for him to care enough about you, to actually keep a picture (since he's a spy-in-training and all). :)

Chameleon: Maybe... but I find it a little creepy, too.

Peacock: Oh, get over the creepiness; he likes you enough to want to look at you all the time!

Chameleon: Well, when you put it that way... :)

Hotshot: Hey, Bex, you gonna eat that muffin?

Duchess: ...I wonder about you Grant...

_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, and Shadow have logged off_

Hotshot: I don't see why they left. I just wanted her muffin. It looked really good, and come on, I mean, who doesn't want a muffin?

**Another chapter longer than the last! This was a little later than I've updated before, though, but I have school... Well, yeah, could you please review? It would brighten my day! :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews, they tend to make my day, so thanks! :) Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns.**

Status

Chameleon: I've just decided I want a picture of Zach. ;D

Duchess: I'm feeling muffin-less.

Bookworm: Reading by the pool. :)

Peacock: I can't believe Cam's relationship is moving forward so much! :D

Shadow: Need to be more secretive.

Hotshot: I ended up with the muffin, just sayin'.

Hacker: Back from the fishing trip.

_Shadow, Hotshot, and Hacker have logged on_

Shadow: Hey, so how was fishing?

Hacker: Boring, no technology. One time I tried to cast the line and the hook got stuck on the back of my shoe!

Shadow: Is that even possible?

Hacker: That's what I said! So, apparently it is.

Shadow: Wow.

Hotshot: HI!

Shadow: Hey, Grant?

Hotshot: I FELT LEFT OUT YOU GUYS WEREN'T TALKING TO ME!

Hacker: Um... okay...

Shadow: Was the muffin good?

Hotshot: YEP!

Shadow: Why are you on CAPS?

Hotshot: WHY, DOES IT BOTHER YOU?

Hacker: Yeah, just a little.

Hotshot: THEN IT'S ACCOMPLISHING ITS JOB!

Shadow: And what job would that be?

Hotshot: TO BOTHER YOU! (DUH!)

Hacker: Why are you bothering us?

Hotshot: I WAS BORED!

Shadow: That's great, why don't you go be bored somewhere else?

Hacker: Yeah, like not on this chat?

Hotshot: NO THANKS!

Shadow: WOULD YOU JUST STOP THIS ALREADY?

Hotshot: NOW YOU'RE DOING IT, TOO! THAT'S GREAT! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO BOTHER?

Hacker: No one, Grant. He just wants you to stop putting your letters in caps.

Hotshot: WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK?

Shadow: WELL, YOU HAVEN'T STOPPED USING CAPS YET, HAVE YOU?

Hotshot: OF COURSE NOT!

Shadow: ...

Hacker: Bye, Grant.

Hotshot: DON'T LEAVE ME!

_Shadow and Hacker have logged off_

Hotshot: WELL THIS ISN'T REALLY FUN NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE, SO...

_Hotshot has logged off_

_Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock have logged on_

Duchess: Hello people who don't have a Grant visiting them! :)

Bookworm: Hey, Bex, Macey! :)

Peacock: Hello, and a Grant?

Duchess: Yes, _a Grant_.

Peacock: Okay, well, whatever. You actually gave him the muffin? Well... that might be a good thing considering you don't need all that sugar and fat...

Duchess: Okay, first things first, Liz are you wearing sun-block? Second, yes I gave him the muffin. Third, EXCUSE ME, are you trying to tell me I'm FAT?

Bookworm: Yes, I remembered to put on the sun-block!

Duchess: Just making sure! Now, Macey?

Peacock: Why would I call you fat, Bex, you're totally strong and have an athlete's body, you're not fat!

Duchess: You're bloody right I'm not fat!

Bookworm: Anyway, how are your summers going?

Peacock: There's the peacemaker, and pretty good even though I have to move around a lot. :)

Bookworm: That's good, Mace. :)

Duchess: Well, my summer has been absolutely fabulous! Starting from when we got this program to communicate and what's happening currently with Grant becoming my boyfriend and visiting me in London! :D :D :D

Bookworm: That's amazing Bex! Good for you! :)

Peacock: Yeah, good for her.

Duchess: Jealous? ;)

Peacock: No, of course not! Macey McHenry doesn't get jealous!

Duchess: Sure.

Peacock: Whatever, I'm not jealous.

Duchess: Are, too!

Peacock: Are not!

Duchess: Are, too!

Peacock: Are not!

Bookworm: Well, my summer has been great, thank you!

Duchess: Oh, sorry Liz, that's good for you! :)

Peacock: Sorry, I was too distracted to ask you, Liz! :)

Bookworm: It's okay, I still love you guys anyway. ;)

_Chameleon has logged on_

Chameleon: Is there enough love for me, too?

Bookworm: Of course Cam!

Chameleon: Good to know, so, what's up?

Bookworm: Nothing really, other than our summers and Bex's non-fatness.

Chameleon: You're not fat Bex!

Peacock: Thank you! If Cammie's not calling you fat then neither am I!

Duchess: I know, I know!

Chameleon: Just making sure...

Duchess: You know, I didn't even bring it up.

Chameleon: Who did?

Duchess: Our lovely Peacock over there. ;) She started talking about how I gave Grant the muffin and how I didn't need it.

Peacock: Don't call me that!

Chameleon: Oh, I see what you mean then, and btw I didn't think you would actually give him the muffin. We all know how you love them. ;)

Duchess: I-

Peacock: Face it Bex, you love Grant so much that you're willing to give up your precious food for him!

Duchess: I-

Bookworm: I think Macey's right, I mean, you've never really given up food before!

Chameleon: Ooooh, what's it like to be in love, Bex?

Duchess: *breathes out in relief* Finally, a way to dig myself out of this hole! The answer to your question Cammie is... the same way you feel about Zach!

Chameleon: ... Wait! You didn't deny loving Grant! :D

Peacock: *sighs* Look, Liz and I both know that you to are in love with your so-called boy toys. Isn't that right Liz? :)

Bookworm: Definitely, we've been waiting for you to admit it (or not deny it in this case)!

Peacock: See?

Chameleon: You realize this doesn't work because Zach isn't my boyfriend, right? Or boy toy?

Peacock: Oh, he is, you and him just don't realize it yet. *grins creepily*

Chameleon: Um, okay?

Peacock: Good, you understand, now back to Bex! ;D

Bookworm: Yes, I wanted to know some of the things Grant has been saying lately, for the Boy-to-English translator...

Peacock: That's not really what I meant Liz...

Bookworm: I know, but it felt like the right moment to mention it.

Chameleon: Whatever you say Liz...

Peacock: Anyway, so Bex! What's happening with you and Grant?

Duchess: Oh, you know, the normal boyfriend/girlfriend stuff and lots and lots of sight seeing. :)

Peacock: So has your sight been seeing lots and lots of Grant's lips/eyes?

Duchess: ...

Chameleon: Ha! Try to dig yourself out of this one, Bex!

Peacock: No, Cammie, just no.

Bookworm: Wait! Cammie didn't ask a question! Why'd you tell her no? Am I missing something? Do I need to check my laptop again? I just checked it like five minutes ago! Hold it, why is no one answering me? OH MY GOSH! What's happening?

Peacock: Woah there, Liz, just calm it down... It's all going to be okay. No one asked Cammie a question. Just forget about it...

Bookworm: Okay that's good. *deep breaths*

Chameleon: Okay then, now that we got that covered, ha! Eat it, Bex!

Duchess: Eat what?

Chameleon: It's an expression, Bex.

Duchess: But I don't want to eat anything.

Chameleon: I didn't say you had to.

Duchess: Good, cause I wasn't going to anyway.

Chameleon: *sighs* Of course you weren't, Bex.

Duchess: I know. :)

Peacock: Hey, I hate to break up this little... whatever you have going on, but I have to get moving. I'm a girl with a very busy schedule, so bye! :)

Bookworm: I'm heading out, too, so bye girls!

Chameleon: I might as well leave then, bye!

Duchess: Well, in case you didn't notice, I'm not the type to stay on a chat by themselves, so, see you later! ;)

_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock have logged off_

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns, if I was her, I wouldn't be on FanFiciton. :)**

Status

Chameleon: You know, I just realized that no one offered me a picture of Zach or talked to me about it. (Yet when Zach talks about the picture he _already has_ of me, he is offered a better new one. -w-)

Duchess: Going sight seeing. ;)

Bookworm: Talking to Jonas. :)

Peacock: Traveling. Ugh. :(

Shadow: Ha, that's what you get McHenry!

Hotshot: Why did Bex say she was going sight seeing? Last time I checked, I was hanging/making out with her. Hmmm... maybe I shouldn't have said that on here...

Hacker: Telling Liz about my fishing trip. :P

_Bookworm and Hacker have logged on_

Bookworm: Hi, Jonas! :)

Hacker: Hey, Lizzie. :)

Bookworm: So, how was your fishing trip?

Hacker: Um, well good I guess except for that part where... *mumble, mumble*

Bookworm: What was that?

_Chameleon and Peacock have logged on_

Chameleon: Hello there!

Peacock: What's up people?

Bookworm: Oh, hey guys, Jonas and I were just talking about his fishing trip with his Dad.

Chameleon: So did you have fun?

Hacker: Well, um, if you call *mumble, mumble* fun.

Peacock: Didn't catch that, dear. (Eww, did I just say dear? I sound so old... *shudders*)

Bookworm: He did that when I asked him, too.

Peacock: That means either something embarrassing happened or he's just doing this to annoy us.

Chameleon: So which is it?

Hacker: What?

Chameleon: You know what I said/typed.

Hacker: *grumbles* The first one she said...

Peacock: Ha! So what happened?

Hacker: Um, well...

Bookworm: Go ahead Jonas, I won't laugh. :)

Hacker: *sighs* When I tried to cast the line one time, the hook got caught on the back of my shoe, and I didn't know it at the time, so I kind of...

Peacock: Kind of what?

Hacker: ...I pushed the fishing pole in front of me (to get the hook back in front of me) since I knew it had at least caught on something behind me and when I did... I ended up pushing/pulling myself into the water...

Peacock: ...

Chameleon: ...

Bookworm: ...

Peacock: LMAO! That's hilarious! Hahaha!

Chameleon: LOL! Oh, Jonas...

Hacker: Hey! I thought you said you weren't gonna laugh at me!

Bookworm: I did, I didn't say my friends weren't... ;)

Hacker: ...

Chameleon: Why didn't you check what the hook had attached to?

Hacker: Um...

Peacock: Wow, you amaze me Jonas. I'm guessing this was your first time fishing. :D

Hacker: ...

Peacock: Wow (again), well, it's not like I've been fishing before either, but really? I would have at least checked to see where the hook went...

_Hacker has logged off_

Bookworm: Awww, Macey, you made Jonas log off. :(

Peacock: *gasps* That gives me an idea, Liz, go make him feel better, it will end up perfect in the end! :D

Bookworm: Um, okay...

Chameleon: Bye Liz! :)

Bookworm: Bye, I guess...

_Bookworm has logged off_

_Duchess and Hotshot have logged on_

Duchess: Hey, people! :D

Hotshot: Hi! :)

Chameleon: Hey, Grant, Bex! :)

Peacock: Yeah, hey, whatever. Did you know that when Jonas went on his fishing trip he caught his hook on the back of his shoe and ended up pulling himself in the water? It's hilarious! :D

Duchess: Well, hello to you too. And OMG, ha, ha, wow and yes and no. Grant told me he got the hook stuck on the back of his shoe, but not the completely hilarious part! :P

Hotshot: ROFL! Jonas told me and Zach the first part, but he left out that second embarrassing detail...

Chameleon: Maybe he didn't want to seem too dysfunctional around his friends...

Peacock: Yeah, right! He just didn't want to sound like a dork!

Chameleon: Well, that's what I was thinking, but I was trying to help support Jonas...

Peacock: Don't bother, Liz is handling it.

Chameleon: Wow, you're so nice Macey.

Peacock: I know. ;) That's one of my best qualities.

Hotshot: I'd hate to see one of your worst. *shudders*

Duchess: Great, now you sound like you're sacred of two girls, Grant. Way to go!

Hotshot: Well, in my defense, girls can be pretty scary. *shudders again*

Duchess: Excuse me? *preparing my fists to punch*

Hotshot: Um... Your hair looks nice?

Chameleon: I don't think that's going to work, Grant. You pretty much just insulted all three of us.

Hotshot: Uhhh... All of you girls have nice looking hair?

Peacock: Well, I know my hair looks nice, but that isn't going to cut it.

Hotshot: Um... I'm panicking now...

Duchess: You should be!

Hotshot: Wait a minute... I'm an assassin-in-training! You don't scare me!

Duchess: Wrong thing to say. You should be very scared.

_Chameleon, Duchess, and Peacock have logged off_

_Shadow has logged on_

Hotshot: Oh, no. They all left at once, I wonder if I really should be scared...

Shadow: Um... hi to you, too?

Hotshot: Oh, hey, sorry Zach. I just told Bex, Cammie, and Macey I wasn't scared of them and Bex said I should be... Then they all logged off... oh, no.

Shadow: You're a dead man.

Hotshot: Thanks for helping save me, man.

Shadow: Anytime, saving people is my specialty. :D

Hotshot: More like saving "Cammies."

Shadow: Well, looks like I won't be saving you.

Hotshot: Great, maybe I should stop (kind of) insulting people before I become part of their hit list, or their denying-help-to list.

Shadow: That would probably be smart. ;)

Hotshot: So much for being my friend. *hint the heavy sarcasm*

Shadow: I'm great at being friendly. :D

Hotshot: Then you should help me and take me off your denying-help-to list.

Shadow: I'm not that friendly. *grins*

Hotshot: Great, so I have a friend who's not friendly enough to take me off their denying-help-to list.

Shadow: Yep. :)

Hotshot: Well, I think I'll leave now.

Shadow: No, I have to leave before you.

Hotshot: Fine, how about we leave at the same time?

Shadow: Sure.

Hotshot: On the count of three...

Hotshot and Shadow: One...

Shadow and Hotshot: Two...

_Shadow and Hotshot have logged off_

**Hehe, great friends aren't they? So tell me what you think? Please? Just include it in your review (if you review). :)**

**~always-hiding~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the great reviews! :D There's Zammie in this chapter, by the way. :)**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns EVERYTHING (Gallagher, at least).**

Status

Chameleon: Helping plot Grant's torture. (Still going to find a picture of Zach.)

Duchess: Plotting Grant's torture, wouldn't want to kill him, he is my boyfriend...

Bookworm: Oh my Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas...

Peacock: I'm assuming my plan for Liz worked out, and helping with Grant's torture.

Shadow: I can't believe Grant didn't trust me enough to log off at the same time as me, well, then again, I wasn't going to wait till three either, so...

Hotshot: Trying to get Bex to not hurt me! :P

Hacker: Lizzzzzz...

_Bookworm and Peacock have logged on_

Peacock: So Liz, what happened?

Bookworm: Jonas.

Peacock: Uh...

Bookworm: Jonas!

Peacock: You okay, Liz? *looks skeptically at computer screen*

Bookworm: JONAS.

Peacock: Now I'm worried...

Bookworm: JONAS!

Peacock: Now I'm worried... and SCARED!

Bookworm: JONAS, JONAS, JONAS!

Peacock: Liz, would you stop saying Jonas so much?

Bookworm: Jonas?

Peacock: Great, I think you're in shock.

Bookworm: Jonas?

Peacock: You ask why? Well that's easy, Jonas asked you to be his girlfriend after you were there to comfort him! :D

Bookworm: JONAS, JONAS, JONAS, JONAS, JONAS!

Peacock: Well that was my plan... *grins*

_Chameleon and Duchess have logged on_

Bookworm: Jonas!

Chameleon: Um, hi?

Duchess: Do I look like a Jonas to you? (Well you can't really see me, but, yeah...)

Peacock: She's in shock.

Chameleon: Care to elaborate?

Bookworm: JONAS!

Duchess: Creepy...

Peacock: Jonas-

Bookworm: JONAS.

Peacock: As I was saying, _he _asked Liz to be hisgirlfriend. :)

Chameleon: Aww, how cute. :)

Duchess: And now all she's saying is Jon-

Bookworm: Jonas!

Duchess: Jon-

Bookworm: JON-

Duchess: BLOODY JONAS, DANG IT!

Peacock: Yep. :D

Chameleon: Way to keep your cool, Bex. :D

Duchess: I know. I'm just that good. :)

_Hacker and Shadow have logged on_

Hacker: Hey, guys and Liz! :D

Bookworm: JONAS!

Shadow: Hello...

Bookworm: Jonas!

Shadow: Um, last time I checked I wasn't a Jonas.

Bookworm: Jonas.

Shadow: What the?

Bookworm: Jonas!

Peacock: Ignore that, she's in shock thanks to Jonas- Don't even think about it Liz.

Bookworm: ...

Duchess: Hey! She didn't say Jonas!

Peacock: Maybe she's finally recovering from her shock. (Or my threatening techniques work.)

Hacker: Yeah, um, as much fun as talking about Liz's shock is, the two of us are going to leave... Bye! :)

Bookworm: Yeah, let's go Jonas. Bye guys! :)

Peacock: Oh, good, so you really are done with the shock... Bye! :)

_Bookworm and Jonas have logged off_

Shadow: What shock?

Chameleon: Jonas asked her to be his girlfriend. :)

Shadow: Oh.

Chameleon: Yeah.

Shadow: So how come Jonas wasn't in shock, too?

Peacock: Well, he had to ask her, so he had to prepare himself not to go into shock.

Shadow: Um, so is that why it has taken so long for him to ask her to be his girlfriend? *smirks*

Peacock: No that's completely different.

Shadow: ...?

Duchess: The reason to why he took so long to ask her is the same reason as why you haven't asked Cammie yet. (Why do I feel like I've said this before?)

Peacock: Obviously you need to work on courage. ;)

Shadow: Ha, yeah right. Me work on courage? I laugh.

Duchess: Why haven't you asked Cammie to be your girlfriend then?

Shadow: You know, I wrote that answer down somewhere, hold on while I find it.

Peacock: Aww, that's cute. You write down your feelings about Cammie! ;D

Duchess: *gasps* Do you have a diary, Zachary?

Chameleon: I hope not.

Shadow: Of course not, and btw stop calling me Zachary.

Duchess: I only called you Zachary once, so how can I stop if I haven't started? :D

Shadow: Maybe I was saying that for future reference. *smirks*

Peacock: Yeah, but you weren't. :)

Shadow: Maybe I should leave?

Duchess: No! You can't, you didn't tell us the answer to why you haven't asked Cammie to be you're girlfriend yet!

Peacock: Personally, I think he should just leave.

Shadow: Yeah, as much as I want to annoy McHenry and answer the question, bye!

_Shadow has logged off_

_Hotshot has logged on_

Hotshot: Hi, what's up?

Peacock: Great, just the man—boy—we've been looking for.

Hotshot: Really? Wait, you guys were planning my torture... This isn't good.

Duchess: You bet it's not bloody good!

Chameleon: Yep, we were also almost done planning the torture, too...

Hotshot: ...

Peacock: Maybe we'll let you off the hook for something in exchange?

Hotshot: Should I even ask?

Chameleon: Probably not, knowing Macey.

Hotshot: Great.

Duchess: Well? What's the proposal, Macey?

Peacock: *grins evilly* You have to take Bex shopping and buy her anything she wants with your money. You should probably just do this anyway to be a good boyfriend. ;)

Hotshot: My other option?

Duchess: We strap you to a chair and throw you into a pool, 15 feet deep.

Hotshot: You wouldn't!

Chameleon: You'd be surprised... It wasn't much fun. *shudders at memory*

Peacock: Oh my gosh, Cammie, how are you still alive? When did this happen?

Chameleon: It was before you came to Gallagher. Luckily I knew what types of knots she strapped me with, we had just learned them, she wanted to practice making them...

Duchess: This time I'll use super glue to keep you on the chair... and the knots...

Peacock: You really want that shopping trip don't you?

Duchess: ...

Chameleon: Wow, so what'll it be Grant?

Hotshot: Fine, I'll go with the shopping trip. :P

Duchess: YES! :D

Peacock: Happy shopping! Speaking of I was just about to leave to go do that. :) Bye!

Duchess: Come on Grant, I'm using that shopping trip now! :P

Hotshot: *sighs* Coming, Bex...

Chameleon: Um, bye guys?

_Duchess, Peacock, and Hotshot have logged off_

_Shadow has logged on_

Shadow: Hey, Gallagher girl.

Chameleon: Blackthorne boy. :P

Shadow: Well...

Chameleon: Well what?

Shadow: ...

Chameleon: Hey, look, I left Zach Goode speechless! :D

Shadow: I don't think so. *smirks*

Chameleon: You know your smirk kind of loses its effect online.

Shadow: What effect does it have? *smirks*

Chameleon: What do you mean?

Shadow: I'm guessing you're blushing right now?

Chameleon: No comment.

Shadow: Ha! Now I made you speechless!

Chameleon: I think not! 'No comment' is words, therefore I wasn't speechless.

Shadow: You were still speechless. *grins*

Chameleon: Was not! And what, no smirk?

Shadow: Was too! And did you miss it?

Chameleon: Was not! Maybe I did...

Shadow: Was too! I knew you did.

Chameleon: Was not! ...

Shadow: Was too! Will you be my girlfriend?

Chameleon: Will you give me a picture of you? (Was not!)

Shadow: Yes!

Chameleon: Yes!

Shadow: I really care about you Cammie...

Chameleon: Me, too...

Shadow: So when do you want that picture, girlfriend?

Chameleon: ASAP, boyfriend. :)

Shadow: Okay, later today it is. :)

Chameleon: Wait, so you are coming today?

Shadow: You know I don't have to come to get the picture to you, right? (Though I understand why you would want me there. ;) Bet you can't resist me.)

Chameleon: *rolls eyes* So that means you have sources and people near my grandparent's house, great. That's not creepy at all.

Shadow: Um, no. I am a person, so I can use the mail. :D

Chameleon: Right, well, I'll be waiting, I guess...

Shadow: Okay, Cam. :)

Chameleon: Thanks! :D

Shadow: You're welcome. :)

Chameleon: I have to go, so, bye! :)

Shadow: Bye, Cam. :)

_Chameleon has logged off_

Shadow: Hold on, I just realized something... When she said 'Me, too,' did she mean she cared about me, too or herself? Gallagher girl!

_Shadow has logged off_

**I think I'm going to end this story soon... Please review? :) Could you also tell me your favorite part so far? Andi's my name by the way (just sayin').**

**~Andi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I loved the reviews! :D Thank you so much! :) Wow, chapter ten already? :)**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns. :D**

Status

Chameleon: Going to milk cows. *sighs*

Duchess: Shopping trip was so much fun! :D

Bookworm: Hacking... err researching... ;)

Peacock: Cammie? Is there something you'd like to tell us? ;)

Shadow: Gallagher girl!

Hotshot: I think I need a new wallet, wait, that's more money... I need more things to put in my wallet (it looks so flat). Why does Bex buy so many things?

Hacker: Listening to Grant talk about his wallet. :D

_Chameleon and Peacock have logged on_

Peacock: Would you like to tell me something, Cammie?

Chameleon: About milking cows?

Peacock: You know what I'm talking about Cammie. ;)

Chameleon: Milking cows? Really? Well, okay I guess, first you-

Peacock: Ewww, I don't want to hear about milking cows!

Chameleon: What do you want me to tell you about then?

Peacock: About you and Zach!

Chameleon: What about me and Zach?

Peacock: Your conversation yesterday!

Chameleon: Well, it wasn't that exciting...

Peacock: You call becoming Zach's boyfriend NOT exciting? (Wait, that would be horrible, I feel for you Cam.)

Chameleon: So how did you know that happened?

Peacock: Everyone hacked the conversation, duh.

Chameleon: Ha! I knew it!

Peacock: Knew what- Oh, yeah, sorry about that Cam.

Chameleon: What ever happened to private love scenes?

Peacock: Well, first, if we leave you alone in any type of room with Zach, we are probably going to spy on you. Second, you love Zach?

Chameleon: Don't I at least get the privilege of telling you what happened, you know, so I can edit certain parts? And when did I ever say I love Zach?

Peacock: No, (not on here at least) and 'private _love _scenes'?

Chameleon: Umm...

Peacock: When you also just said/typed 'when did I ever _say _I love Zach,' it kind of implied that you love him, but only have thought about it.

Chameleon: ...

Peacock: I'm guessing this also means you care about him not yourself, when he admitted to caring about you. ;)

Chameleon: Well, yeah I really care about him...

Peacock: And love him!

_Shadow has logged on_

Shadow: Oh, good, I wasn't sure if you actually cared about me or not.

Chameleon: ...Have you been reading this whole conversation?

Shadow: Um, yeah?

Chameleon: ... *going to throw myself in that river outside*

Peacock: LOL! Wow, were you paying attention to what you were reading or just waiting for the caring about you part?

Shadow: Waiting for the caring about me part? Why, should I have paid attention? Btw, Gallagher girl, could you not throw yourself in the river, I only just became your boyfriend.

Chameleon: NO, you shouldn't have read it thoroughly, and now I won't have to throw myself in the river...

Peacock: I'm guessing he's reading it now. ;D

Chameleon: Dang, why did I type that, then?

Peacock: You got me, Cam. :)

Shadow: ...

Chameleon: Great, now I'm going to get ditched. :P

Shadow: ...

Peacock: You shouldn't think so negatively, Cam. Maybe he's just shocked and too nervous to admit that he actually loves you. ;)

Shadow: ...

Chameleon: Yeah, right. Now I'm going to have to tie a big rock to myself then, throw myself in the river...

Shadow: Wait! NO, CAMMIE! I LOVE YOU, TOO!

Chameleon: ...

Peacock: Say something, Cam!

Chameleon: I... I love you, too.

Peacock: Eww, it looks like you were saying that to me...

Chameleon: ...I was, that's right, Macey, I love you.

Peacock: Excuse me?

Chameleon: I mean, you're so beautiful, how could someone not love you?

Peacock: Sorry, Cam, I like guys...

Chameleon: WOW, MACEY, OF COURSE I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE ZACH!

Peacock: Okay, good, that's a relief.

Chameleon: *rolls eyes*

Shadow: That is good, I was about to shoot myself for not realizing that, if it was true.

Chameleon: *rolls eyes again*

_Duchess, Bookworm, Hotshot, and Hacker have logged on_

Hotshot: CAMMIE LOVES ZACH, ZACH LOVES CAMMIE, CAMMIE LOVES ZACH, ZACH LOVES CAMMIE, CAM-

Duchess: Would you stop that already? Anyway, Cam, why didn't you tell us? Cam! (Well, it's not like we didn't already know, but still.) Btw, you scared me for a second there when you said you loved Macey... *shudders*

Hacker: I'm happy for you guys. :)

Bookworm: This is great Cam! Zach and you are in love! :D

Chameleon: Why don't I just announce it to the world? Wait, I pretty much am, anyone can hack this conversation and know that I love Zach... FML. Great, I'm going to get Zach killed now. XP

Peacock: Why would you be getting Zach killed?

Bookworm: Well, when she gets captured by an enemy and they want information out of her or an enemy just wants revenge, they can use him against her.

Chameleon: Thanks, Liz, now everyone can see that idea. (Even if that's what I was talking about.)

Shadow: I wouldn't let them get me, though. I'm too goode for that.

Duchess: Really, goode?

Shadow: Yes, I'm _really _goode. :D

Duchess: Ugh, Cam, why did you pick someone with such a large ego?

Hotshot: The heart wants what the heart wants.

Duchess: ...

Chameleon: ...

Shadow: ...

Peacock: Um, Grant?

Bookworm: I like that quote. :)

Hacker: Me, too. :P

Duchess: LOL, WOW, Grant! :D

Chameleon: LMAO! Nice one, Grant! :D

Shadow: ROFL! This is why you're my friend, Grant! ;)

Hotshot: What do you mean?

Shadow: ...

Peacock: ...So I heard you enjoyed your shopping trip, Bex!

Duchess: It was amazing; my darling Grant got me everything I wanted! :D

Hotshot: Yeah, it had the amazing ability to clean out my wallet.

Chameleon: Speaking of that, why does Jonas's status say he was listening to you complain about that?

Hotshot: How would I know? He's not at my house... I think...

Peacock: Are you at his house Jonas?

Duchess: *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

Bookworm: Well, I definitely hope you're not, if you're there for what Bex is talking about. *shudders*

Hacker: Of course I'm not! I was talking about that bug I planted on his laptop!

Shadow: Good, I was starting to wonder why you guys are my roommates.

Hotshot: Wait, did you just say there's a bug on my laptop?

Hacker: ...Yes...

Hotshot: EWW! WHERE? GET IT OFF!

Duchess: Why do I date him again?

Chameleon: Because you _loooooove_ him. ;)

Peacock: This is another one of those amazing talents he has, Bex! ;)

Hotshot: SERIOUSLY, WHERE IS IT?

Shadow: Grant there's not really a bug...

Hotshot: Are you sure?

Duchess: Yes, Grant, we're sure.

Hotshot: Thank goodness.

Shadow: I think you mean thank _goodeness_, Grant.

Hotshot: Um, no?

Duchess: Cammie, I give you permission to mentally abuse Grant again... before I do.

Bookworm: That's mean, Bex!

Peacock: Oh, well! It's too late for that; get on with it, Cam!

Chameleon: *mentally slaps Grant's forehead* Good times. ;D

Hotshot: Not again, Cammie!

Chameleon: I'm sorry, but, Grant, it happened again.

Hacker: I wonder if we're actually gaining anything from this...

Shadow: Well what I've learned is that 1) I love Cammie, 2) I hate Spy IMing, and 3) I might actually love Spy IMing, too.

Bookworm: Awww. :)

Hacker: I'm not sure if that's what I meant, but okay...

Hotshot: I agree with Zach, well, except for that first one...

Duchess: *claps* Very inspiring speech, Zachary.

Peacock: Life lesson, right there, Goode. ;)

Chameleon: Wow, cheesy, Zach, but I still love you. ;D

Shadow: Love you, too, Cam. :)

Bookworm: That's cute! :)

Hacker: That's nice... I guess.

Peacock: EW!

Hotshot: BLECH!

Duchess: GROSS!

Chameleon: Well, that ruined the mood, so, bye! :)

Shadow: I'll be going, too, if Cam's going.

Peacock: *rolls eyes* See you later! :)

Bookworm: Bye, everyone! :)

Hacker: Well, we're a package deal, so, bye! :)

Duchess: So, if you're a package deal, does that make Grant and I one? (Cause I kind of hope not. :P) Bye, people! :D

Hotshot: What's that supposed to mean, Bex?

Duchess: *rolls eyes* Nothing, Grant, just say bye.

Hotshot: Ok, bye! :)

Duchess: Wow, bye again! :D

_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, Shadow, Hotshot, and Hacker have logged off_

**That's it!**

**The END.**

**Finito.**

**This story ends now. :)**

**Hope you liked it! :D Please review! Wow, I can't believe I finished my first FanFiction story. Woo! Again, please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**~Andi~**


End file.
